ThereAreNoWordsForThis part 2
by AveryUnruh
Summary: REad!


Chapter 11

Driving my new car was one of the greatest rushes I've ever felt, I felt freer and happier, I had everything I wanted now.

I drove up to Erica's house to pick her up and she had a spazz over the car just like I did. She jumped in and we were on our way.

We walked around the mall for about an hour and I already had 5 bags of clothes in my hand and so did Erica. Bags filled with shoes, jeans and shirts and tons of accessories, I was going to look great tonight, for him.

After being at the mall for 3 hours we decided to head back home, it was already dark out and it was only 5:00 and bill was picking me up at 7:00. We pulled up at ericas house.

"Good luck on your date tonight" she said

"Hey, since when were you and Tom together?"

"Uh, kind of the same day you and bill were…"

There was an awkward silence and then we started to laugh. We hugged and then she got out of the car. I was driving home when the real excitement hit me square in the face. I had my first date ever.

When I got home I ran up to my room and dumped out all of my shopping bags on my bed and tried to find something decent yet stunning to wear tonight. I dug through the pile and found a pair of gray denim skinny jeans and a White laced tank top, I had also bought a cute little leather jacket to wear overtop and a silver studded belt. I teased my hair and put on the long silver necklace and silver beaded bracelets I had bought today. I sprayed on some Dior perfume and touched up my mascara and eye shadow, I was ready now. I went downstairs and sat on the living room couch where my parents were.

"You look very nice," said my dad

I looked nice but I didn't feel nice. My stomach had massive butterflies in it. Not just because of my date but because he was meeting my parents.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer the door.

"Could you guys just stay there? Please?"

They looked confused but listened.

I opened the door and he was standing there, in all of his lion mane glory. He looked even better than he usually did, he was wearing black jeans and a graphic t-shirt with a white jacket overtop. He wasn't wearing as much eyeliner as he usually does, but he still looked amazing.

"Hi," he looked up and smiled that gorgeous smile

"Hey, uh… come in"

He walked through the door, and I closed it, he turned around to face my parents and I think the looks they were giving him startled him quite a bit.

"Mom, dad this is Bill, Bill this is my mom and my dad"

"Hello there…" my mom's eyes were huge and my dads eyebrows were raised.

"Hi its really nice to meet you"

I think after he spoke they eased up a bit, and I felt a little less sick.

My dad got up and stuck out his hand for a handshake and bill shook it.

"Ah, a firm grip" my dad said, Bill and my dad chuckled.

"Well I will have her back by 10:00 if that's okay, or this that too late?"

Now my parents really were surprised, they expected him to say 11 or 12:00, this was going surprisingly well.

"Perfect!" said my mom " now off you go! You don't want to miss the movie"

"Bye guys" I waved and we walked out the door holding hands.

**Chapter 12**

His car was a brand new BMW series 6. It was expensive and extremely luxurious and when my parents saw it they looked like they wanted to steal it.

We were going to see some action movie and then go out for some pizza afterwards, well I thought we were until we drove right by the theatre. _What is he doing?_

"Uh, we just passed the theatre, do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, we have a change of plans tonight."

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry," he laughed at my stunned reaction. "It's a surprise"

I lied back in my seat and looked at the road trying to figure out where he was taking me.

We pulled into a parking lot with bright lights on the buildings. _The building says scooters? What is this place? _I thought to myself. He pulled into a spot and we got out of the car.

"Where are we? I've never seen this place before."

"Here come with me" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, we walked inside and the first thing I saw were flashing bright lights and disco balls, and a big rink for…

"Roller skating? We are going roller skating?" I was smiling, this was perfect

"I knew you liked it so I thought we would go here and eat here and stuff, for fun" he smiled his gorgeous smile.

We went to the counter to get our skates and after we put them on I was a little nervous.

"I don't know if I can stay balanced in these things, I haven't been for a few years now."

"Here, I'll hold your hand" he said and he held out his hand for me to grasp. I clung onto it and we started skating toward the rink.

We were about to step on.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, don't let go" I looked at him nervously

"I'll never let go" I smiled at him and he returned the favor. We stepped out onto the rink and I started skating faster and I was dragging him behind.

"Can you go any faster slowpoke?" I shouted behind me and he started skating faster with a competitive smile on his face.

We were skating really fast beside each other and then he grabbed my hand and we fell together on the floor. We were laughing hysterically as we skated off the rink without hurting our selves and I went to sit at the table while he went to get us some pizza and hot dogs. We sat there and ate and talked about ransom things to pass the time and we skated a little more, but it was 9:00 so we decided to head back.

We started driving back home but there was insane traffic on the highway. We moved maybe an inch in the last 20 minutes.

"Avery?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to give you something…" he reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box. _What is this? A gift? _

"Oh wow, please tell me you didn't spend a crapload of money on this bill, this is only our first date and-" he put his finger on my mouth and I obeyed his command of silence.

He opened it and pulled out a necklace with a diamond heart shaped pendant. My hands were over my mouth in shock.

"OhMyGod Bill!"

"Turn around" he was beaming with happiness, I swiveled around in my seat and lifted up my hair, he attached the necklace and I turned back around and held onto the charm.

"This is so beautiful!"

"The diamonds are real too"

"*Gasp* What? How much did you spend?!"

"Don't worry, its fine, I wanted to buy it for you, I've actually had it for about a month. I've liked for a long time you know, and I couldn't get the guts to say it, so I waited until your birthday, and I guess I was lucky that you liked me back, I just wanted to give this to you to tell you that I really do love you, and ill never leave you."

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I hugged him. He pulled me so we were face to face and he pressed his soft lips to mine, it was about 10 seconds and then the car behind us honked its horn we parted and I sat back in the seat and closed my eyes and held the pendant.

He loves me.

_**Chapter 13**_

He dropped me home at around 5 minutes to 10:00 and I saw my parents watching through the front living room window, I pecked him on the cheek and got out of the car.

I walked up to the front door and my dad opened it.

"How was your date?" he asked me.

"It was a lot of fun, we went roller-skating and we ate at the rink."

"I thought you were going to the movies?" my mom said

"He changed the plans and he surprised me, I thought it was cool, I'm really tired though, I think I will go up to bed."

"We actually want to talk to you…"

Oh great, they were going to tell me never to see him again, they think he's not good enough, they think he's weird, just like everyone else. I wanted to cry.

"Yea?" my voice was shaky

"Do you like him a lot?" said my mom

"Well," I paused and they stared at me wondering why I wasn't talking, a tear fell down my face and I knew I was over reacting. "When he first came to the school I thought he was so weird looking I didn't even understand, but then he talked to me and we hung out in all of our classes. He's so incredibly nice and I've never met a guy like him before, and I know what your thinking, he's only nice cause all he wants is "you know what" but that's not it! He wrote a song for me, a beautiful song and I loved it, he surprised me on our first date and took me somewhere I really wanted to go, he is so nice and I really really like him, and I know he's different but I don't care about how he looks I like him for his personality, of course his looks count but I don't want you guys to think he's a freak like everyone else does just because he's different" Another tear fell down my cheeks and my mom rushed up to hug me, I hugged her back.

"Its okay, we just wanted to ask you if you still liked him like you said, we don't care about how he looks, yeah he's a little out there but he seems nice, and if your happy we are." My mom sounded really serious, a total change from what I thought she would say.

I went up to my room and lied in bed thinking about Bill and how he said he loved me; it made me feel warm inside.

~*~*January~*~*~

~*~*~February~*~*~

Chapter14

*~March 5th~*

Bill and me had been dating for the last three months; we were getting even closer every day. I still hung out with Georg, Gustav Erica and tom they were still my best friends and tom and Erica were getting closer too. But cam was avoiding me, every day I saw him I would go up to talk to him but he would walk away, I make an effort everyday to spend time with him still but he refuses to communicate with me, so I try to forget him.

"Avery! There is someone here too see you!" my mom yelled up the stairs to me.

_What? Who could be visiting me?_

I ran downstairs and went to the door and standing in front of me was a tall blonde girl, with hazel eyes.

"Angela?" my eyes were wide in horror

"Avery! It's been so long since I've seen you! I'm moving back to Canada! Isn't this great?!"

_What the hell was she doing here_? Angela used to be Erica's best friend and mine. I have known her since we were 3 years old, and ever since then I have hated her, through every single grade of elementary school she would embarrass me and terrorize me and act like she was still my friend. Through grade 6 to 8 she would always steal the boys I liked, she would tell them I liked them and then steal them away from me. In grade 8 me and Erica were probably the happiest people in the world when she moved to Australia, I acted like I cared but she left and we never thought she would come back, but I guess me and Erica were wrong, because here she stood in front of me, back to ruin my life again, but I wasn't going to let that happen. She ruined everything for me in middle school but I wasn't going to take her shit anymore.

"What are you doing here Angela"

"Awe… not happy to see me? Are you still not over the whole middle school issues." Her face was in a pout and she started to laugh.

"I have a date Angela and he is coming in like 5 minutes, so can you please leave" I was getting angry

"Oh, you have a boyfriend! Congratulations! Someone can put up with you," she was still laughing.

"Are you seriously going looking like that?" she pointed at my outfit.

"Leave Angela." I was going to punch her out if she didn't get off my doorstep. Just then Bill started walking up the stairs in front of the door he looked up and saw Angela.

"Oh hi, whose this Ave?"

"Well hello there" Angela smiled at him and put out her hand for him to shake, she looked at him up and down and bit her lip with a smile on her face, I knew what she was thinking. "My name Is Angela, I was just visiting Avery, I'm her friend"

"Whatever, can we just leave now please bill?"

"Uh yeah, it was nice meeting you Angela."

"Ha, nice meeting you." She looked at him again in a disgusting flirtatious way and he turned away with a freaked out look on his face. I jumped in his car and we drove away fast.

I was steaming with anger, I was going to explode._ This isn't happening, this isn't happening._

We were only maybe 5 minutes into the forest area of town when I started freaking out.

"Pull over bill!"

"What?"

"Pull over!"

He pulled over on the side of the road and I ran out of the car.

"Avery!" he called after me as I ran into the forest.

I stopped in the middle of a circle of trees and I knelt down and started balling. The thought of her staying here, ruining my life again was making me cry. I couldn't help but think that she would steal bill away from me and all my friends, she was going to do something terrible and me losing bill would be like Bella swan losing Edward Cullen, this cant happen to me, I knew he was going to fall for her just like every other guy did. I knew it was too good to be true, I had just lost him.

I felt his arms wrap around me while I balled like a baby, he kissed my forehead and held me close to him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked

"Its Angela! She shouldn't be here! She ruined my life! She stole every guy from me! And now she's going to steal you away! And you're going to be with her!" I started balling even harder.

" I will never leave you d'you hear me? I love you and only you do you understand!" he sounded angry but it was just fierce love. I looked up at him and he looked like he was going to start crying to, my pain was his pain. I nodded at him and held me close again and touched his soft lips to mine, me sat there for a while and then we realized the forest wasn't the best make out spot. We walked back to the car and continued on with our date. I knew he was serious, and I trusted him.

Chapter 15

It was Monday and I was excited but dreading school today.

I was excited to see all my friends and my boyfriend

I was dreading today because Angela would be there.

I swore that if she said or did anything I would kill her. The entire day I was with the Erica and the guys and Angela hung out with Cam because they were also friends, but she was checking out Bill every chance she got, and she knew I was watching.

"I swear to god Avery I'm going to kill her" Erica started charging at Angela but I held her back by her wrists.

"Wait Erica, we need to be civil about this." I said even though I was thinking the same thing she was.

Bill was completely oblivious to Angela and so were the rest of the guys except Gustav.

"Avery are you okay? What's up with that girl?" Gustav asked me. Probably because I was glaring at her while she stood in a little group of people talking, and Bill also happened to be there too. She pushed through everyone just to get next to him. Bill drove me home at the end of the day; I kissed him and got out of the car. As he drove away Angela walked down the stairs from my front door. I was steaming.

"What are you doing here Angela! Leave me alone!"

"Hey, I'm just here to see you"

"Get the hell out of here Angela."

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" she laughed

"I'm not gonna hit you Angela, I'm going to bitch at you." I charged at her, soon I was face to face with her. Her eyes were wide "Stay away from me, stay away from my friends and stay away from my boyfriend, I'm not going to let you terrorize me any more, and I swear to god if I see you on my doorstep, In my face or any where near Bill I will personally come and kick your ass unless Erica beats me to it so back the hell off." I walked away from her up to my front door and slammed it behind me, I looked out the window and she was still in shock, and I was laughing my head off.

~*~*April*~*~

~*~*May 2nd*~*~

Angela had been keeping her distance just like I told her too, and I barely ever even saw her at school anymore, probably because she was hiding. I had never been so aggravated before in my entire life and I didn't know I could react that way either, but at least I knew now that it works.

I opened my locker and a little piece of paper fell out and landed on the ground, I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Avery,_

_I seriously need to talk to you; can we talk after school at my locker? Meet me there. Please._

_Cam._

Chapter 16

I stared at the piece of paper with my eyes wide, it was his handwriting, and this wasn't a joke. What could he possibly want to talk about?

I couldn't wait to talk to cam after school, maybe we could sort things out and everything would be back to normal. I waited out the day and finally the end of the day bell rang, I ran to my locker, put away my book bag and ran up to cams locker. Bill was sick today so he didn't need to wait to walk me home. When I got upstairs to cams locker bay he wasn't there, but there was a note on his locker.

_Avery,_

_Go to the garden outside, I will be there._

_Cam._

Was this a joke? Is he leading me on to something dangerous? Whatever. I ran outside to the school garden and he as sitting on the wooden bench waiting for me like the note said he would be.

"Cam?"

"Avery!" he ran up to me and hugged me. I patted him on the back.

"Uh, what are you doing? And what is it you needed to talk about." I was still mad at him for the whole avoiding me thing and siding with Angela.

"Can we go for a walk? And ill explain."

"Whatever"

We started walking and we ended up being all the way downtown just talking about everything he has been up to over the last few months since we haven't talked. It was already getting dark out.

"Do you want to grab dinner? We might as well since we are here."

"Fine cam, whatever"

We sat in Andy's diner for about 1 hour and I listened to him babble on about nothing. When we were done he said he would walk me home since it was around 10:00 at night, I hadn't realized how late it was. We walked out side and after listening to him talk for the last 4 hours I had to say something. I cut him off.

"Cam, you and I both know that this entire time I have been with you, none of the stuff you have talked about is what you actually want to talk about."

He looked down, he knew I was right.

"So what is it Cam? I need to go home."

"WHY?!" he was yelling now, he came forward at me but I backed away. "So you can call your precious boyfriend! He is a freak cant you see that! Do you even realize what he looks like?! Does that not matter to you at all!"

"Oh so this is what this whole thing is about, I don't want to hear it cam" I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm tightly.

"Why him? There are so many other guys out there that you could have dated and you chose the gayest one of the bunch! He is a freak Avery! A freak!"

This wasn't happening, not now.

"How can you say that?! Is this why you've been acting like such a dick for the past few months? Because of him?! That really shows how much our friendship matters after I put up with all of your crazy girlfriends over the years!"

"Why couldn't you have chosen someone else?"

"Oh yeah like who?"

"Me!"

I paused, I felt a drop of rain on my face and then it started pouring faster. I couldn't move, not after what he said.

"What?"

" I am in love with you Avery! Can't you see that!" _I can't believe what is going on right_ _now_ "I've loved you ever since I met you! And when you starting dating that freak I hated you for it, but then I realized that it wasn't your fault, he asked you first, I knew you would never like him-"

"But I do cam! I love him, and I loved him ever since I saw him, he is one of the best things that ever happened to me!"

"But I love you! Wouldn't you rather be with me?" he said

"No." he frowned at me " you know what? I used to have the biggest crush on you, I WAS In love with you, I was in love with you the day Bill came to this school, but every time I was right in front of you, you looked around me and found someone else, and I don't even know how you can say that you love me after everything you've done."

I was crying now, but you couldn't see the tears because the both of us were standing on the sidewalk dripping wet from the rain.

"Why would you do that to me cam?"

"I dated other girls to take away the pain from knowing you would never love me back"

"You idiot" I scowled at him "All this time you loved me and I loved you and you were such an idiot that you had to overlook it and not say anything. And now you're expecting me to break up with my boyfriend for you! After what you've done! I don't love you anymore cam! Get over it"

I started walking away crying my eyes out.

"Please Avery! Don't do this to me. I love you."

I stopped and turned to face him. He was standing there pouting, every part of the both of us soaking wet.

"If you love me, than you will walk away right now, and never, ever speak to me again."

Lighting struck the road and I started to walk away. I knew I had hurt him, but he would eventually get over it, just like I did when he had hurt me.

Chapter 17

I got home and went straight upstairs to go to sleep. My parents didn't even question me about where I was, they must have not cared.

I flopped onto my bed and lied there for a few minutes and then the phone rang I looked at the call display, _Cam Martin_, I let it ring, but my mom picked it up, I knew it was him and he would ask for me. I expected my mom to call me to pick up the phone but she didn't. I went downstairs and saw my mom with her hand over her mouth. _What's wrong with her, what is going on? _She then dropped the plate that was in her hand; it hit the floor and smashed, tears started to well up in my eyes, _something happened, something bad._

My mom looked at me. Everything was so quiet I could hear Cam's mom screaming on the other side of the conversation. "A razor?" I heard her try to say quietly. He was dead.

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door, I stuck my head into my pillow and I was balling harder than ever. He was dead. Cam was gone. I realized that I was the cause of this; if it weren't for me he would be alive right now. I broke his heart, literally. I would never be able to live with myself now. I fell asleep in my pillow, wet from my black mascara stained tears. I woke up the next morning my cheeks puffy from crying and my eyes red. I didn't want to get out of bed. The phone rang, I looked at the caller display and it was Erica, I picked up. I heard her crying and we decided she would come over today so we could cry together. I heard a knock on my door and my mom walked in, she sat on my bed and stroked my hair.

"Are you okay Hun?" she asked me

I shut my eyes to try and keep the tears from pouring out of me again.

"No," I started balling again. she pulled me up close to her and hugged me tightly while I cried on her shoulder.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I had already known, he had cut himself to death_. A razor. _It was obvious. I hated myself for what I said to him, we shouldn't have parted that way.

After I was done crying my mom handed me a piece of paper.

"Cam's mother came by this morning, she told me to give you this"

It had my name written on it and said _read_.

"Did she read it?"

"Yes, she said she did."

"So you know then, what happened…"

"Don't blame yourself sweetheart, read the note."

She left the room and I started unfolding the piece of paper, it was a half a page of writing and I prepared to read it without starting to ball again.

_Dear Avery,_

_By the time you get this note, I wont be around anymore. I don't know if it makes you sad or if it makes you happy but just know that I would never want you to blame yourself for what I did. I died because I had nothing to live for, I loved you, and I realized that I couldn't have everything that I wanted. I love you so much that I want you to be happy, and I love to see you smile, I always have. I know that Bill makes you happy and I want you to remember me in a good way and always know that I was your friend, even though we had a rough patch. I will always love you._

_Cam._

The tears were coming down hard now, and they fell onto the paper. I felt a little better knowing what he needed to say before he took his own life, and that I shouldn't blame myself. And I realize that I would always love him too.

Chapter 18

~*~June 3rd~*~

The funeral was today; I was already dressed and ready to go when Erica's mom picked me up. Bill kept insisting to come with me but I kept telling him I didn't want him to see me cry, because he would feel the pain too. When we got there a bomb of depression hit me hard. I hugged Cam's mom and I was glad she didn't blame me for his death, she understood.

There was a visitation before the service and we went in to go and see Cam in his coffin. Looking at him made me cry, he looked so happy not being alive, but I would rather see him that way, instead of being angry or sad while he was alive.

The service went by extremely fast and before I knew it I was back at my house. I was lying on the couch being extremely blank minded. My cell phone rang, it was bill.

"Hello?" I sounded really tired

"Hey, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I started laughing" I'm okay bill, really."

"I want to see you right now, I want you cheer you up."

Just then the doorbell rang,

"Hold on a sec"

I ran to the door and standing there was the last person I wanted to see. Angela.

I put the cell phone down on the bench ready to smoke her in the face.

"This is really not the time Angela, what did I tell you-"

"Avery" she cut me off, she was crying " I am not here to bother you but I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know you don't want to see me but I'm just really upset and I know you probably are too"

I was surprised, so I let her in.

"Just hold on a second Angela" and I picked up my cell phone again.

"Bill?

"Yes?"

"How about I come over at around 7:00 tonight" Angela was staring at me with her beady eyes and quickly turned away when I noticed.

"Uh, how about 6:30"

"Haha, 6:30, okay "

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I hung up.

Angela and me talked for about an hour and then she said she had to leave.

" I have to go, my mom said she wanted me home before 6:30 and its 6:00 now so I think I should, head home."

"Yeah I have to go somewhere soon anyway."

"Bye" and she walked out the door.

I went upstairs to start to get ready to go over to Bill's house. I tied my hair back and put on some fresh mascara, I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked my mom

"Oh, I'm going to bill and toms, just to hang out for a bit, just to get my mind off of things" I gulped holding back tears.

"Okay, well don't come back to late"

"I wont" I went to the door

"Wait, Avery," she called after me

"Yeah?"

"I love you sweetheart"

I smiled "I love you too mom"

And I walked outside. I got in my car and started heading to Bill's house.

I parked my car in their driveway and went inside. I rang the doorbell. Simone answered the door.

"Oh hi there sweetheart!" she hugged me and I hugged back "bill told me what happened, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine , thanks"

"Alright dear, bill is just upstairs, he never told me he was invite this many people over."

I turned around on the stairs "what?" but she wasn't there anymore. "Hm…"

I continued up the stairs and headed for his room, I knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Bill?"

I walked right into something I didn't want to see.

I covered my mouth and felt the tears coming back, but this time not for cam. Why was Angela here? Why was he touching her? why were they kissing?

Chapter 19

I ran out of the room

"Avery!" Bill called after me

"Don't talk to me! Leave me alone bill!" I started running faster as I ran out the door and left it open behind me, the tears were falling down. I opened the door to my car, got in and locked them so he couldn't get in. I put the key in the ignition and slammed my foot on the pedal, I saw him in my rearview mirror trying to run after my car but then he soon disappeared. I was balling my eyes out and my vision was starting to get blurry from the tears collecting in my eyes, I was in the forest roads now. I squeezed my eyes shut for only a second and I wasn't on the road anymore. All I felt was pressure, and more pain.

I couldn't feel any part of my body, I felt completely numb. But I liked it this way, because I couldn't feel any more pain. I could hear people's voices surrounding me

"Call 911!" one person said

"Get her out of the car!" another person said.

I didn't care if I got out alive, because I felt happier when I was fully awake. I had lost the only guy I could ever care about, but somehow I didn't hate him. I needed to live, for my parents, for my friends, for Bill. I tried to move around but every part of me was hurting. I felt hands wrap around me and pull me out of the wreck of my car, I opened my eyes and they're were paramedics everywhere, I saw my car upside down on the side of the road, _Why am I alive after this?_ They put a flashlight on my eyes and I shut them because of the brightness. Then we were driving in an ambulance; there was a paramedic beside me talking me through the pain of my broken body parts. The paramedics put me on a stretcher and rushed me inside emergency, I saw my parents in the waiting room waiting for me and when they saw me go by they rushed over but the paramedics didn't stop. A man put a needle in my arm, and that was the last thing I remember.

I opened my eyes and they hurt from the brightness of the white hospital room. I knew exactly where I was. I tried to move a little but I looked down and saw that I was stitched up and casted up. My left arm had a sling on it and my ribs were wrapped up too, there were bandages all over me and I felt something squeezing tightly on my hand, it was my mom. Her head was down on the bed like she ahd been sleeping.

"Mom?" my voice was shaky

She lifted up her head, there were bags under her eyes but she smiled when she heard my voice and squeezed tightly on her hand.

"Oh, sweet heart I'm so glad your okay," a tear dropped down on her cheek and she got up to kiss me on the forehead. Just then my dad walked in the room.

"Hey monkey" monkey is my dad's nickname for me, since I can never sit still. He looked like he was about to cry too, I was his only little girl.

"Hi dad" I laughed and he hugged me gently and carefully so he didn't hurt the broken bones.

"What happened? I don't remember anything" I asked them

"Well you were driving down the forest roads and then you must have swerved around and the car flipped over and hit a tree, your lucky they got you out safely with some scratches and a few broken bones" another tear went down my mothers face.

"Ha I guess I'm lucky"

"The doctors said you were under a lot of stress, why?"

I lied "I guess just because of Cam and everything" my nose tingled.

There was a light knock on the door, my parents turned around to see who it was and then they left the room. I closed my eyes and then someone grabbed my hand, I opened my eyes again and Bill was sitting there with a black tear mark on his face looking at me straight in the eyes, he looked extremely tired.

"Avery I-"

"Sh." He listened and didn't speak. I prepared myself to talk.

"I didn't need to walk in and see what I saw, but if you honestly and truly tell me that what happened meant nothing and that you don't like Angela at all," he scrunched his face at the thought of her "I will believe you because I know I can always trust you."

He looked at me and he squeezed his eyes, another tear came down his cheeks.

"Just before you came the doorbell rang and I thought it was you, so I ran downstairs to get the door but Angela was there, she walked right inside my house, my mom came in the front hall and Angela said that I had invited her over and she ran upstairs to my room. She walked right by tom and he asked me what she was doing here and I told him I didn't know I went to my room and told her to leave but she pulled me onto the bed close to her so I pushed her away and right when she heard you call my name she grabbed my shirt and kissed me, she put my hand on her back to make it look like I was cheating on you but you know that I would never do that right?"

I didn't respond, I thought about what he said, and I believed him. Angela knew that I was going to his house at 6:30, she was listening in on the conversation and after I had told her off she still wanted to get back at me, so she thought this was the way to do it.

He sat there looking at me with eager eyes; he wanted me to forgive him. I knew it wasn't his fault.

" I forgive you Bill." He smiled his gorgeous smile at me and I smiled back.

"You know I still love you, I always will" he said

"I love you too"

My heart was pounding in my chest, he squeezed my hand tighter and I fell asleep.

Chapter 20

I was finally out of the hospital, and it was the last week of grade 11, I was going to be a grade 12 soon and everything was back to normal. Erica and Tom were still dating and Bill and me were still together, I just couldn't live without him. I'm still best friends with all the guys and Erica and me go to all of their gigs with them. Angela moved back to Australia since no one wanted her hear. And speaking of Angela, Erica kicked her ass the day before she left; Erica was suspended for a week.

Bill drove me to school since I no longer had a car, but I didn't mind, I got to spend more time with him.

It was a Friday night and Me, Erica and the rest of the guys decided we would to the drive in to see a movie.

Gustav and Georg brought their own dates, and we all sat on top of Bill and Tom's cars.

Me and bill were sitting on the hood of his car and he had his arms wrapped around me. I layed my head on his chest and we sat through the entire movie like that.

He kissed my head and I looked up at him so he could kiss my lips.

"I love you," he said

"I love you more," we laughed and layed my head back on his chest again. I held on to the heart shaped pendant necklace he had given me on our first date. He was mine and I was his. He would never leave me. Because to him I was forever sacred.


End file.
